


[comics] История Слейпнира | About Sleipnir and his birth by Savu0211

by juliasd



Category: German Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Horses, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Локи родил Слейпнира. Обстоятельства: что случилось до и после этого чудаИсходники можно найтиздесьAuthor's account with original comics in english you could findhere (Deviantart)





	[comics] История Слейпнира | About Sleipnir and his birth by Savu0211

[История Слейпнира (ссылка на Имгур)](https://imgur.com/a/Pv9andd)


End file.
